


Growth

by inmyopinion



Series: Donghole's Shithwa Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Piss kink, Plant Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: Plantsyung had no idea how long he could survive with the state of his health but somehow, his friend and farmer had come through in a way he'd never expect.





	Growth

Plantsyung was devastated after the day of the fire.

He could barely remember a thing prior to that night, but everything after was stuck in his mind. He was once a human with the name Hyesung. After that, he managed to turn into a potato. His name was Potatosyung and, thanks to his friend Eric's poor treatment full of puns, he had tried to end his life. Wrapping himself up in tinfoil and putting himself in the microwave, he sobbed as his farmer was fast asleep and seemed uncaring for him. Before he knew it, the microwave had exploded. He had blacked out then, yes, but now he was.. here.

But where was here?

He tried to look around, feeling particularly tall as he did, and he felt strange. His vision was full of many sights on the farm outside, some of it being harmed and some of it not. It all seemed to be from different areas though. Turning to one side, however, he realized what was happening. Without hesitation, a loud scream left him. Well, as loud as it could get at least. When he looked on, he saw a familiar figure before he realized he was a plant.

Plantsyung immediately looked down, looking as he saw some ash by the bottom of his stem. As if turning into a potato wasn't enough, he was now more than one plant? It left him in shock and before he knew it, he screamed once again. However, to everyone else, there wouldn't be noise at all. No one could hear Potatosyung's screams and, as he didn't know that, his screams got louder until his voice grew too rough to continue. By the time he was done, he was panting hard and with that, a figure started to walk towards him. He waved towards the other, unaware of who it was, but to the person, nothing was happening.

As Plantsyung watched the figure grow closer, it didn't take much more until he realized who it was. With his annoyingly handsome looks and even more annoying aura, he noticed that it was Eric. All his movements stopped but despite that, Eric walked up to him anyway. He was pissed.

"A new plant?" Eric suddenly asked, bending down so he could stare at the plant. As plain as it seemed, he felt something off about the plant's vibe, but he wouldn't let it die. He was a farmer, after all. He stood up and tried to look around, just having come back from a local inn to sleep. He was trying to see if any source of water would still be around. When he realized that all he had was his kitchen sink which exploded and landed fifty miles away, he was suddenly frustrated. He knew he was a farmer so water was essential, but he thought the sink was fine. Don't judge him.

Plantsyung frowned as Eric stood up now, moving off to look back at the remains of his how. For now, he could only stay there and contemplate his life. If this was all that would be coming to him, why was he even born? He let out a sigh and as much as he wanted to follow the other, all he could do there was stay and stare. He had no idea how he'd cope with this new life. He felt like crying but even when he tried, no tears seemed to leave him. He assumed it was because he was a plant but now that he realized it, he felt oddly dry. With a frown, he tried to look down for anything he could suck water up from. Sadly, he had no luck.

 _Maybe Eric can get me something_ , he thought as he waited there. For the longest while, he was actually hopeful. He stayed for a long hour hoping that Eric would be back but as time went on, he realized there was no hope. After the first hour came the next, and then the next until it was the evening and he'd completely given up. _I'll just die here, won't I?_ Plantsyung thought as he looked up to the sky the best he could, only being able to stare up at the stars. He appreciated the sight, a part of him wondering if this would be the last thing he'd see as he felt so dehydrated.

Thankfully, Eric came back.

As Plantsyung looked up to the sky, he was shocked to see a sudden figure in front of him. The worst part was the fact he could see said figure was, in fact, an incredibly drunk Eric. He wobbled a bit despite standing in one position, blinking down at the plant before giving it a poke. To Hyesung though, it felt more like a punch and he gasped out as he leaned back, only to spring back up again. He swore he would've been fighting the other if he was human but he couldn't do anything at all, only taking the pokes until the man stopped. By that time, his face was bruised.

"Why are you doing this?" Plantsyung asked, his voice meek was his face was in complete pain. If he could, he'd be bleeding. He suddenly felt himself get confused though, only for his cheeks to heat up as he saw Eric doing, well, something.

He gasped as Eric had pulled off his jorts, feeling himself shiver at the sight of the other's bulge through his boxers. If the other could hear him, he'd tell him to stop going on. However, he suddenly didn't feel that all. Especially when Eric pulled his pulled his boxers all the way down and showed his cock. To a plant, it was huge.

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice sounding even meeker than before. Especially when he noticed Eric get into an odd, bent knees stance. He would've questioned it too if it were not for the sudden warmth he felt on his body. Then, slowly, he was starting to feel hydration in his little plant body again. Only then did he notice what the hell was going on and, if he had a penis, he'd 100% have a boner at that moment.

Eric was peeing on him.

Plantsyung looked up the best he could at Eric, licking his lips at the sight of how pleasured the man looked. Him licking his lips also ended up with him having more piss in his mouth too, turning him on so much that he would've came on the spot. Too bad plants couldn't have orgasms. Instead, he vibrated violently. Then, Eric proceeded to bend down. Plantsyung only gasped as the man whispered to him.

"This is how I'm going to water you from now on, Hyesung."

And from that day on, Plantsyung turned into the most piss smelling plant of all time.


End file.
